


Agapornis

by euleitoralipse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Chanyeol todo babão, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oh Sehun pai de aves, Slow Burn, Tentativa frustrada de comédia, desculpa querida amiga secreta, finge que é uma 2000!au, finge que é uma brasil!au, juro que tentei fazer algo decente :c, sinto muito mesmo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euleitoralipse/pseuds/euleitoralipse
Summary: Chanyeol e Oh Sehun eram melhores amigos, daqueles inseparáveis. Até que um dia, como um bater de asas, tudo mudou no coração de Chanyeol. E enquanto o Park tenta lidar com seus sentimentos e fazer com que seu melhor amigo o veja como algo a mais, um pequeno imprevisto envolvendo agapornis pode acabar os conectando de um jeito que ninguém poderia imaginar.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Agapornis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sbklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/gifts).



> #Plot40
> 
> Rooi... amiga secreta né?! Tudo bom?!  
> Espero que você goste de tudo que lerá a seguir, mas super vou entender se não for bem aquilo que você esperava. Peço desculpa de antemão por frustrar suas expectativas. :c
> 
> Apesar de ter ficado bem insegura com todo processo, foi uma ótima experiência escrever o seu plot e me diverti bastante imaginando os diversos cenários e ocasiões que nossos queridos personagens poderiam enfrentar... Tenho mais o que dizer, porém vou falar nas notas finais.
> 
> Quero só aproveitar e agradecer não só as ademiros, mas também a todas as pessoas da Pokédex que sempre foram super gentis comigo e que fizeram parte desse amigo secreto tão amorzinho!  
> Obrigada pela paciência, pela ajuda e por todo cuidado que vocês tiveram em criar esse projeto!
> 
> Obrigada L. e N. por me dizerem palavras tão gentis durante a betagem e por me incentivarem durante meus momentos de surto e insegurança.
> 
> Acho que é isso.
> 
> Espero que consigam fazer uma boa leitura!! Nos vemos nas notas finais!

**D** e todas as coisas que poderiam me acontecer naquela tarde calorenta de dezembro, perceber que eu estava apaixonado pelo meu amigo, definitivamente não estava nos meus planos. Não estava mesmo! Porque, vejam bem, não estamos falando de qualquer amigo, estamos falando do meu melhor amigo! 

Daquele menino que me viu numa tarde na pracinha alguns anos atrás, quando nem tínhamos trocado todos os nossos dentes ainda, enquanto eu observava todas as outras crianças brincando de patins e me perguntou se eu queria participar também. Do mesmo garoto que insistiu quando neguei seu convite e me ensinou a andar quando falei que nunca havia andado de patins na vida. O que me segurou pela mão e me levantou umas sete vezes e me viu chorar oito até que eu conseguisse percorrer uma distância boa com aquelas rodinhas sob meus pés. Que comemorou comigo essa pequena conquista e várias outras conforme crescíamos e aumentávamos nossa coleção de memórias.

Que para falar a verdade não são poucas.

_Oh Sehun e eu éramos inseparáveis._

Foi ao lado dele que compartilhei anos da minha vida. 

Íamos ao clube juntos, revezávamos nossas histórias em quadrinhos, frequentamos o mesmo curso de informática e éramos da mesma turma do cursinho de inglês. Dividíamos as fichas do fliperama em partes iguais mesmo que ele pagasse a maior parte delas, porque eu sempre gastava meu dinheiro na vendinha comprando doces. Também tínhamos uma conta em conjunto na locadora para alugar DVDs ou jogos e costumávamos alternar em qual casa assistiríamos o filme da vez.

Ele também sempre me emprestava seu MP3 quando colocava músicas novas, porque fazia questão de que eu ouvisse sua playlist totalmente aleatória enquanto zombava pelos meus CDs regraváveis só terem NxZero, Fresno, Pitty e todas as outras bandas emo que eu conhecia por aí. 

Foi o Sehun também quem me apresentou Harry Potter e me fez ler todos os livros, então eu fingia que não ouvia seus resmungos quando eu comentava que essa série nem era isso tudo, mas no fundo admirava secretamente o quanto ele ficava animado e seus olhos brilhavam quando ele contava qualquer coisa sobre sua saga favorita.

Foi ele quem pintou meu cabelo de vermelho com papel crepom uma porção de vezes até que eu conseguisse convencer meus pais a me deixarem pintar para valer. 

Sempre estávamos juntos nas festinhas, eventos e até viagens. As pessoas do nosso círculo social nem se admiravam mais com o fato de sermos tão grudados, na verdade era até esperado que onde um estivesse sempre perguntassem onde estava o outro.

Oh Sehun não compartilhava apenas seus itens e jogos favoritos comigo, além de momentos felizes e várias risadas, também dividimos segredos, incertezas e medos. 

Como daquela vez que sem querer quebramos um vaso do colégio e fingimos que nada havia acontecido, no entanto um dos zeladores nos viu, contou para a direção e juntos tivemos que fazer uma carta de duas folhas inteirinhas sobre "por que precisamos preservar as coisas do colégio", depois disso, nossos escritos ficaram expostos no corredor para servir de exemplo aos outros alunos.

Ou da vez que tentamos cabular aula pelo centro da cidade e demos de cara com nosso professor de matemática que ficou soltando indireta na sala por quase todo resto do ano. Ou de quando eu o ajudei a manter escondido na minha casa um coelho que ele havia adotado no _pet shop_ , o que obviamente não deu muito certo porque foi impossível fazer aquela bola de pelos parar de roer as coisas e nós acabamos de castigo por duas semanas sem videogame e sem poder irmos à casa um do outro.

O coelho ficou bem caso você queira saber, o Sehun convenceu sua mãe a levá-lo para o sítio do seu avô e ele foi feliz em todos os seus dias de vida.

Foi ele a primeira pessoa a saber quando dei meu primeiro beijo em uma menina, assim como foi o primeiro a saber que beijei um garoto. Ele é um dos poucos que sabe que eu gosto mesmo é de meninos. Foi ele também que me amparou enquanto eu chorava por horas a fio achando que havia algo de errado comigo por não ter sentido nada ao beijar uma garota, por achar que eu estava quebrado. Oh Sehun me acolheu em seu abraço até que eu entendesse que estava tudo bem eu gostar de beijar meninos e que isso não mudaria quem eu era, muito menos me fazia uma pessoa ruim. 

Fui eu o primeiro a saber um tempo depois disso que diferente de mim ele não via problema nenhum em beijar garotas, assim como não era problema para ele beijar garotos. E eu o achava incrível por ser assim, tão destemido. Como se tivesse a sabedoria de um ancião mesmo que não passasse de um garoto descobrindo o mundo e experienciando todas as coisas que a puberdade poderia permitir.

Oh Sehun era como o sol. Ele brilhava sem fazer o menor esforço e sem querer nenhum mérito por iluminar a vida das pessoas. Ele irradiava luz pelo simples fato de existir. Posso contar nos dedos as vezes que o vi estressado ou realmente irritado com alguma coisa. E eu acho que nunca o vi gritando com ninguém, exceto quando estava fazendo algum de seus dramas diários. 

Ele era sensível, gentil e muito amoroso.

Tinha aquele jeito de quem come quieto e algumas pessoas o chamariam de sonso, mas ele é apenas tranquilo demais para se importar com o que quer que estivessem falando dele, seja sobre suas roupas, seu estilo, sua orientação sexual ou as inúmeras variações de tons de seu cabelo. Ele sempre tinha um semblante sereno e um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Agora que estou parando para pensar, era simplesmente inevitável que um dia isso acontecesse. Simplesmente inevitável não me apaixonar pelos mais diversos pedacinhos de suas nuances, os quais eu decorei com uma devoção que talvez não fosse tão normal para alguém que eu considerava ter apenas amizade. Inevitável não me deixar aquecer por seus carinhos e por toda atenção que ele me direcionava, mesmo sendo um dos caras mais populares do colégio já que ele era um dos meninos de ouro do time de futsal.

Sehun sempre me tratou como se eu fosse uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida e eu conseguia acreditar ser possível destruir muralhas se o tivesse do meu lado. Era inevitável não me deixar levar pela profundidade dos seus olhares espertos que falavam coisas sem que fosse preciso emitir um som sequer, porque conseguíamos nos entender mesmo que nenhuma palavra fosse dita.

_Mas até aquele momento eu não sabia._

Não sabia que meus sorrisos quando ele se aproximava não continham apenas a euforia por ver o meu melhor amigo chegar. Até então eu não desconfiava que aquela pontinha de saudade que sempre aumentava no meu peito quando ele estava longe estava misturado a sentimentos que eu nem mesmo fui capaz de prever. Não sabia que aquele frio na barriga sempre que ele me tocava não era apenas meu lado manhoso que adorava qualquer tipo de carinho, tanto quanto meus hormônios emocionados demais por toda e qualquer interação que eu poderia ter.

Era mais. Era muito mais. 

E agora que eu percebi o que estava na minha frente em letras garrafais, foi como se meus pés tivessem sido tirados do chão. Foi como cair de um precipício sem ter o auxílio de um para quedas. 

Porque cá entre nós, eu não tinha a menor experiência nessa coisa de gostar de alguém. Tudo que eu fizera até então havia sido perder meu BV e dar um ou dois beijinhos aleatórios nada memoráveis por aí. De resto, eu não sabia nada, absolutamente nada sobre sentimentos profundos demais para serem nomeados, mas que talvez começassem com A... de " _Ah meu Deus, eu tô muito ferrado._ "

Como se para provar um ponto, me tirar de todos os devaneios e me derrubar de vez no buraco da paixão, Oh Sehun se fez presente não apenas nos meus pensamentos.

 **"** **ϟoohsehunϟ** **acabou de chamar sua atenção."**

O susto que tomei foi desproporcional ao pequeno tremor que a tela deu no meu computador, mas eu estava em órbita e voltar bruscamente para terra fez com que eu quase caísse daquela cadeira. Quase. 

Entretanto, como se eu não tivesse acabado de descobrir que do outro lado da tela estava o garoto pelo qual agora eu sentia uma enorme atração ao ponto de perder um bom tempo focando seus lábios vermelhinhos e pensando em como seria poder senti-los junto aos meus, tudo que eu fiz foi me arrumar na cadeira, tirar a mão do coração e voltar a focar no tópico do assunto que estávamos conversando pelo MSN. 

**🎵Loey🎵** : Foi malz cara, é q minha mãe tinha me chamado pra ajudar ela numas paradas, acabei dando uma saidinha.

_Que Deus me perdoe por essa pequena mentirinha._

**ϟoohsehunϟ** : Ah, sim. Td bem, mas cê viu as fotos??

As fotos em questão faziam parte do novo álbum que ele havia colocado no _Orkut_ chamado "Ron e Mione". Nele haviam 8 fotos, a maioria focadas nos pássaros que ele havia ganhado de Natal do seu avô. Eles eram verdinhos, tinham um pedacinho da cauda em um tom azulado e a cabeça era alaranjada. De acordo com as legendas, os pássaros em questão eram um casal de Agapornis, e segundo ele também eram conhecidos como pássaros do amor.

E nossa hein, eu não poderia sequer discordar disso, porque foi justamente olhando aquele bendito álbum, focando a última foto postada, na qual Oh Sehun exibia um dos seus melhores sorrisos enquanto tinha um dos pássaros confortavelmente no seu ombro e outro usando seu dedo indicador de apoio que eu percebi que havia dado _game over_ em um jogo que, eu nem sabia que estava jogando, e que eu nem sabia jogar. 

Aquela foto transbordava um dos lados mais bonitos que havia nele. Era tão nítido o amor que ele tinha pelos animais, o cuidado, o carinho e a alegria que ele irradiava por ganhar esse casal de passarinhos, nossa, foi demais para meu pobre coração. Ele batia tão depressa que parecia que uma escola de samba havia decidido usar meu peito de sambódromo. 

No entanto, eu não poderia simplesmente comentar sua foto com um _"cara, você tá a coisinha mais linda desse mundo, queria eu ser esse passarinho no teu ombro pra dar um cheiro nesse teu cangote._ " Primeiro porque, MEU DEUS, eu queria mesmo cheirar o cangote do Oh Sehun??? Que tipo de pensamento aleatório é esse?!?! O que é que estava acontecendo comigo?? E segundo porque, nossa, eu precisava ter calma. Seria demais tanto para ele quanto para mim, e eu não estava nenhum pouco preparado para demonstrar nada, muito menos pronto para lidar com as consequências da minha possível ousadia.

Por isso, enclausurei todas as tais borboletas que faziam morada no meu estômago e como se minha mente estivesse no lugar conversei como o bom e velho amigo que eu sempre fui.

**🎵Loey🎵** : Vi sim cara, aqueles passarinhos parecem com você, sabe

até o pelo da cabeça é igual, mesma cor laranjinha

nem tem como negar que você é o pai :P 

apokspakaoakoasakao

 **ϟoohsehunϟ** : rsrsrs vê se cresce seu bobão

Tu não vai nem chegar perto deles. u.u

 **🎵Loey🎵** : Tô te zoandoooo, hunnie! 

eles são mó bonitinhos, aposto que você tá todo babão ^^

Vai trazer eles na volta? :D

 **ϟoohsehunϟ** : Vooou sim! 

não vai ter como eu levar na gaiola maior, mas como não é muito tempo de viagem meu vô disse que não vai ter problema, só que assim que eu chegar aí vou ter que arranjar uma maior pra eles e tals..

Foi mó difícil fazer minha mãe aceitar, mas eu disse que ia cuidar de tudo e ela acabou deixando.

 **🎵Loey🎵** : Ainda bem que ela deixou né ;) 

Como que você sabe qual o macho e qual a fêmea, hunnie? 

eles parecem ser idênticos!! :O

 **ϟoohsehunϟ** : Claro que não!!! :@ 

Meu vô me ensinou a diferenciar, te mostro quando chegar aí, a foto faz parecer que são iguais, mas não são, tá?!

 **🎵Loey🎵** : Tendi.. mas vem cá, cê não tinha uns nomes melhorzinho pra colocar não?

 **ϟoohsehunϟ** : Tipo o q? Naruto e Hinata? ¬¬’

 **🎵Loey🎵** : Ficaria massa se fosse esse, pelo menos eles são um casal melhor que esse teu aí u.u

Depois teus pássaros crescem cheio de trauma e tu não vai saber o porquê.

 **ϟoohsehunϟ** : Ô garoto, vai ver se eu tô na esquina vai, meus filhos eu quem cuido, tá?! 

Mas falando sério, Yeol….

os nomes não são bons? :( 

**🎵Loey🎵** : Own, claaaro que são Hunnie

além de ter sua cara combina bem até com o macho né 

a cabecinha dele é laranjinha que nem a do Rony.

Maaas mudando de assunto, me conta como foi o teu natal por aí?

 **ϟoohsehunϟ** : nem te conto o que aconteceu dessa vez...

Mas Sehun contou. Era meio que uma tradição de família acontecer algo meio drástico e hilário quando eles se reuniam e todos os anos eu sempre me divertia com todas as histórias que ele me contava. No final conversamos mais algumas amenidades até ele precisar desconectar porque tinha outros primos querendo usar o computador. 

E assim que eu vi a aba da sua conversa _offline_ tive mais certeza ainda de como as coisas estavam realmente complicadas por aqui, porque eu poderia passar horas a fio conversando com ele que nunca iria me cansar e saber que ele só voltaria depois quase no final das férias nunca pareceu doer tanto. 

E se eu estava uma pilha de nervos, esperando ansiosamente por cada nova mensagem enquanto estávamos conversando a distância, eu não conseguia nem imaginar o estrago que seria ver aquele rostinho pessoalmente e não deixar transparecer meus sentimentos. Pelo menos por enquanto era melhor que as coisas não saíssem dos eixos, afinal de contas Sehun ainda era acima de tudo meu melhor amigo e pior do que não ter meus sentimentos correspondidos seria eu estragar nossa amizade e o perder de uma vez por todas.

Tudo isso porque eu fui um cabeção que meti os pés pelas mãos e acabei me apaixonando pelo meu melhor amigo. 

🐦🐣🐦🐣

1 nova mensagem.

01.01 às 00:02

De: Hunnie s2

_"Feliz ano novo, Yeollie! ^^_

_Espero que esse ano seja cheio de coisas boas e que possamos compartilhar vários momentos juntos! Conta comigo pro que precisar!_

_Amo você!"_

Li a mensagem de Sehun mais vezes do que seria considerado normal para um simples voto de feliz ano novo. Agora, devidamente trancado no meu quarto e espalhado em minha cama, logo após ter socializado o suficiente e ter abraçado meus pais, minha irmã, meu novo cunhado, meus tios e depois de negar inúmeras vezes a taça de champanhe que minha avó insistia que eu tomasse, finalmente pude dar a devida atenção às mensagens que havia recebido de feliz ano novo. Não havia muitas, no entanto. 

Além de Sehun e Minseok, que era um dos meninos do futsal e que acabou se tornando meu amigo, já que além de ser um dos parceiros de jogo do Hunnie e nos encontrarmos com frequência nos eventos pós jogo onde eu costumava estar presente, também morávamos no mesmo prédio e fazíamos o percurso de volta juntos o que acabou por nos aproximar de vez, as outras mensagens eram apenas de alguns colegas do colégio, de parentes distantes e de pessoas conhecidas do cursinho de inglês. Fiz questão de responder uma por uma e deixei a dele por último, primeiro por considerar ser a mais importante e a que merecia uma resposta mais elaborada, e segundo porque eu simplesmente não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

Parecia mais fácil conseguir elaborar uma frase quando eu não sentia essas coisas todas de gente apaixonada que, cá entre nós, é uma parada muito sinistra. Até as coisas mais simples pareciam fazer um estrago imenso no meu pobre coração. Depois de muito esforço e de rachar minha cuca, desisti de pensar no que ele poderia supor através das minhas palavras e apenas tentei ser o mais sincero possível, mas não tão sincero ao ponto de deixar evidente alguma coisa ainda porque eu realmente não queria assustá-lo despejando meus sentimentos, ainda mais por mensagem.

3 mensagens enviadas

01.01 às 01:12 

_Feliz ano novo, Hunnie!_

_Sou mt grato por te ter na minha vida! Meu ano não teria sido o msm se não fosse vc!_

_Obg por todos os momentos que tivemos juntos._

_"Espero que esse ano que chegou seja tão adorável qnt vc!_

_E que vc conquiste td q deseja!_ _O mundo eh um lugar mais agradável só pq vc tá nele."_

_"P.S. Manda feliz ano novo ao Ron e a Mione por mim!_

_Te amo, ruivinho! S2”_

Torci para que realmente minhas mensagens não estivessem com um ar muito apaixonado ao mesmo tempo que desejei que ao ler ele pudesse sentir pelo menos um pouquinho de todas as coisas que agora eu sentia com a leve menção de seu nome. Oh Sehun agora ardia como brasa no meu peito e era uma chama que parecia se alastrar cada dia mais. 

Pensei nele por muito tempo enquanto estava deitado e olhava a constelação brilhosa no teto do meu quarto. Montei diversos cenários e realidades nas quais eu poderia ter meus sentimentos correspondidos. Pensei nas diversas formas de como dizer ou demonstrar tudo que sentia, assim como pensei nas inúmeras respostas que ele poderia me dar. Se eu me declarasse e ouvisse um “não”, o que era uma coisa bem provável de acontecer, como eu reagiria? Será que conseguiríamos manter nossa amizade como se nada tivesse acontecido e seguir em frente ou ficaríamos estranhos e desconfortáveis perto um do outro? E se eu estragasse tudo porque na verdade só confundi nossa amizade com alguma coisa a mais? E se eu não estivesse realmente tããão apaixonado assim por ele, será que tudo passaria se eu ficasse quieto? E se eu não tentasse e me arrependesse depois? Ou pior, e se ele se apaixonar por outra pessoa sem nunca saber dos meus sentimentos, eu conseguiria ser o mesmo ao lado dele? Eu ainda conseguiria ver ele sendo feliz ao lado de outro alguém e superar tudo isso? E se por um acaso do impossível ele pudesse sentir o mesmo por mim? E se eu tentasse conquistá-lo e por alguma sorte desse certo? E se ele acabar percebendo que eu sou o cara que além de ser o seu melhor amigo ele também gostaria de beijar? 

Depois de tanto devanear, de tantos E SE que rondaram minha mente e de perder totalmente meu sono, acabei ligando o computador para ter algum tipo de orientação no melhor oráculo que eu poderia ter: a sorte do dia do orkut. 

Por ironia do destino ou não, a frase que estava estampada no meu perfil acabou sendo o impulso que eu precisava para pelo menos me dar esperanças de tentar conquistar o meu ruivinho. 

Fui dormir mentalizando aquela frase como um mantra e torcendo para que no final as coisas pudessem dar certo.

**Sorte de Hoje: “Se seus desejos não forem extravagantes, eles serão realizados. Pare de procurar eternamente; a felicidade está bem ao seu lado.”**

  
  
  


🐣🐦🐣🐦

  
  


Os dias de Janeiro passavam lentamente e eu não conseguia decidir se isso era bom ou ruim. Por um lado, sentia um vazio devido a ausência de Sehun que só chegaria de viagem na última semana de férias. Falávamos-nos pouco porque os dias dele no sítio eram cheios demais para que ele pudesse perder seu tempo em frente ao computador ou trocando SMS comigo. 

Ainda assim, vez ou outra ele atualizava sua foto do MSN, adicionava mais fotos dele e dos passarinhos nos álbuns do seu Orkut ou me mandava _scraps_ bobinhos, falando sobre como Ron e Mione eram espertos. Também me perguntava sobre algum jogo e como andava minha rotina, fazendo a minha saudade só aumentar a cada vez que eu falava com ele. 

Por outro lado, tê-lo longe me dava tempo suficiente para ensaiar como encarar sua forma física diante de mim sem fazer minhas pernas falharem ou ter um desmaio ou coisa do tipo. Aproveitei de sua ausência e usei minha melhor amiga internet para fazer meu dever de casa. 

Além de pesquisar sobre os novos bichinhos de estimação dele e pensar em algo que pudesse comprar como presente de boas vindas, também pesquisei "Como conquistar seu melhor amigo?" e "Me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo e agora?" e anotei as coisas mais relevantes que descobri nos sites de revistas e outros mais.

Infelizmente não havia muitas opções sobre ser um garoto querendo conquistar outro garoto, mas tudo era válido para quem estava perdido. Entretanto, nos fóruns das comunidades do Orkut eu tive um pouco mais de sorte e vi alguns relatos que me fizeram desejar ser o próximo a compartilhar como transformei minha bela amizade em um lindo amor juvenil.

De todas as dicas, as que considerei mais relevantes estavam anotadas em um _post-it_ amarelo colado no espelho que ficava na porta do meu guarda-roupa: 

  1. Seja você mesmo.
  2. Use o bom humor.
  3. Demonstre seu interesse através de pequenos toques e gestos.
  4. Jogue indiretas.



Não parecia ser tão difícil em teoria e todos os artigos que li sempre faziam questão de exaltar como era mais fácil transformar uma amizade em amor, porque a pessoa já conhecia todos os seus defeitos e qualidades então não teria nada de muito de diferente além do fato de você ser recebido com um selinho ao invés de um simples “oi” ou um abraço, usarem apelidinhos mais carinhosos e fazerem mais programas de casal. Mas ainda assim eu não estava nenhum pouco seguro quanto a minha capacidade de executar esses tais itens e fazer meu ruivinho se apaixonar por mim, porque, como eu disse, eu tinha medo de arriscar perder a amizade que cultivamos há anos. 

Então, depois de ponderar muito sobre que atitudes tomar quanto a minha paixonite e como executar todos esses itens, fiz a coisa mais sensata que fui capaz de decidir naquele momento… Mandei uma mensagem para Minseok o convidando para irmos jogar um pouco e ver se assim eu conseguia esquecer quem agora passava 24 horas rondando meus pensamentos. 

Cheguei na locadora meia hora depois e ele já estava me esperando. Junto dele estava Kim Jongin, um primo que costumava passar as férias por aqui e o acompanhava quase sempre, só que dessa vez ele viera para passar o ano todo e possivelmente estudaria no nosso colégio. Ele era um garoto meio tímido, mas muito gente boa e jogava muito bem também, nós tínhamos uma certa amizade depois de tantas férias nos encontrando, então nem me importei com o fato de tê-lo ali.

A locadora estava estranhamente vazia para o horário, o que era um tanto atípico devo dizer, mas isso apenas nos deu mais liberdade para jogarmos mais livremente incluindo o fato de eu poder gritar a vontade sem ser julgado quando algo inesperado acontecia no jogo. 

Meu plano de tirar você sabe quem dos meus pensamentos estava até indo bem. Tirando o fato de ficar lembrando que ao contrário de mim, Sehun jogava quietinho, só fazia umas expressões sérias no rosto e costuma me dar uns empurrões de leve quando eu me exalto, mas tirando isso, sério, eu nem tava pensando tanto nele assim. Juro de mindinho.

Talvez até desse certo meu plano de não lembrar dele se o Minseok não tivesse começado uns papos estranhos meio do nada enquanto eu o observava ter um duelo contra o personagem de Jongin uma vez que eu já havia morrido e passado o controle.

— Chanyeol... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Eu, até então totalmente desprevenido do teor daquela conversa, o incentivei a seguir em frente.

— Claro que sim cara, pode fazer até duas, fala aí. — Ele e Jongin se entreolharam e sorriram de forma cúmplice antes que ele pudesse prosseguir. Minseok deu um pequeno pigarro como se preparasse a garganta para o que estava por vir. — Então, eu sempre quis saber isso, mas você e o Sehun raramente estão sozinhos então era meio difícil de perguntar. Espero que não se irrite se não for o que tô pensando... Mas, me diz uma coisa... Vocês são namorados?

É, meus amigos, foi nesse exato momento que eu tive uma Experiência de Quase Morte, porque acabei me engasgando com a minha saliva e cheguei a ver anjos voando nesse lugar enquanto tentava recuperar meu fôlego em meio a uma crise de tosse. Jongin e Minseok apenas pausaram o jogo para observar meu pequeno show e riram enquanto viram minha alma sair do meu corpo e minhas orelhas ficarem mais vermelhas do que gringo tomando sol. 

— É. O. QUÊ? — Foi tudo que consegui dizer ao enxugar as pequenas lágrimas que queriam fugir dos meus olhos e aos poucos voltava minha alma ao plano material.

— Ué, é que vocês sempre estão juntos e tem uma vibe mó de casal, saca? — Minseok falou isso com a maior naturalidade como se não tivesse quase me infartado poucos segundos atrás. — Até de mãos dadas eu já vi vocês andando! Eu jurava que vocês eram de fato um casal. 

Dei uma risada de puro nervosismo e incredulidade. É verdade que somos bem unidos, coisa e tal, mas eu pensava que a vibe que transmitíamos era mais de irmãos do que qualquer outra. Essa nova informação me pegou desprevenido e fez uma pequena confusão nas minhas expectativas. No entanto, para não me iludir além do que deveria, só tentei rebater sua pergunta como se aquilo fosse um tremendo absurdo.

— Da onde você tira essas coisas Minseok?! Nossa, a gente é só amigo! Nada a ver esses teus papos. Somos amigos! Tipo aquela música "amigos para sempre lá lá iá lá ia lá ia". A gente cresceu juntos, cara, acabou sendo normal e natural às vezes darmos as mãos quando saímos juntos ou sermos mais carinhosos e essas coisas. Mas é amizade, entendeu? Ele é meu melhor amigo.

— Tendi, cara.. Mas cê tá falando tanto que é só seu amigo para me convencer ou se convencer? — Minseok perguntando levantando uma sobrancelha intrigado e debochado na mesma proporção.

— Tô falando porque é o que somos, oras. São os fatos. — rebati um tanto reflexivo porque realmente parecia que eu tava mais tentando me convencer do que apenas resolver esse mal-entendido. 

— Certo, certo, acredito. — o Kim respondeu com um tom de quem não acreditava em nada. — Poxa, mas tipo nunca rolou nenhum beijinho? Uma amizade colorida, uma mão amiga ou algo assim? Sério mesmo?

Acho que depois dessa eu nem consegui disfarçar meu descontentamento por não ter acontecido nenhuma de suas suposições. 

— Não, cara. Nunca aconteceu nada. Nadica de nada — disse dando um suspiro um tanto derrotado.

— Mas você gosta dele, não é?!

— Gosto é? — Essa foi tão certeira que eu fiquei perplexo, nem sabia mais a quem eu estava tentando enganar naquela altura do campeonato.

— Chanyeol, calma cara. Só tem a gente aqui, não é como se fosse um interrogatório da polícia, relaxa aí meu filho — Minseok falou dando uma pequena risada, largando o controle de vez e colocando todo seu foco na nossa conversa.

Engoli em seco e passei minhas mãos suadas na minha bermuda tentando parecer menos nervoso do que realmente estava com aquela conversa.

— E então?! — ele prosseguiu.

— Então o quê? — Me fiz de sonso que minha cara nem tremeu. 

— Tu gosta ou não gosta dele? 

— Eu gosto, claro que gosto, já falei, ele é meu melhor amigo!

— Você sabe que não é desse gostar que eu tô falando — insistiu, aquele petulante. 

Suspirei fundo me sentindo um tanto acuado e exposto, mas na moral, eu acho que precisava mesmo desabafar aquilo com alguém. Talvez fosse mais fácil se eu tivesse com quem compartilhar meus sentimentos, quem sabe se eu expressasse aquela represa de paixonite secasse um pouco e dessa forma eu não ficasse tão afetado. 

— Se eu disser que sim, o que você diria? — perguntei tal qual um combatente com medo de pisar em um campo minado.

Minseok não pareceu dar a mínima, entretanto, como se fosse apenas o óbvio e finalmente tivesse conseguido arrancar de mim a informação que precisava. Ele apenas deu de ombros e respondeu de forma conclusiva.

— Bom.. Eu diria que já sabia, ué. Até o Jongin que pisa aqui umas duas vezes por ano já tinha sacado essa parada aí. Não foi, Nini?

Seu primo, que até então nos observava com um divertimento genuíno nos olhos, apenas confirmou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso maroto para Minseok. 

— A primeira coisa que ele me perguntou quando saímos juntos certa vez foi se vocês dois eram namorados.

— Sério? — perguntei um tanto surpreso. 

Foi então que a voz de Jongin se fez presente entre nós.

— Sim, é muito nítido que você gosta dele, tá escrito na tua testa. Você é todo babão por ele, não consegue nem disfarçar. 

Meu queixo só não caiu porque é grudado na minha boca.

— Como que pode vocês perceberem um negócio desses, se eu só descobri que estava apaixonado por ele nesse Natal?

— Meu deus, cê jura? — Kim Jongin indagou, meio incrédulo.

— Sim? 

— Nossa, mas vocês são uns tapados mesmo viu, vou te contar. — Foi a vez de Minseok falar. — Só você e o Sehun que não percebem que você é mó trouxão por ele. Bom, agora você percebe né? Falta só o cabeça de fósforo juntar dois mais dois também.

Só de pensar na possibilidade dele descobrir isso meu corpo inteiro gelou.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não conta nada pra ele, Minseok, por favorzinho! — pedi quase em desespero porque não queria que ele soubesse ainda mais sendo por outra pessoa.

— Não se preocupa com isso, Channie. Eu não vou falar nada, nem era minha intenção me meter nesse assunto assim. Pode ficar tranquilo que nem eu ou Jongin vamos comentar sobre isso com ninguém. Mas, você pensa em dizer isso pra ele algum dia?

— Sim. Tenho pensado muito nisso esses dias, pra falar a verdade. Eu nem sei como vou reagir quando ele voltar, cara, tenho medo estragar tudo e acabar sem um namoradinho e ainda perder meu amigo. — Tirei do peito as minhas inseguranças.

— Calma, fica tranquilo, Chanyeol. Olha, se você quiser nós podemos te ajudar com isso.

— Nós?

— Sim, eu e o Jongin! Não sei se você sabe, mas ele já teve algumas experiências com garotos, então eu acho que ele é a pessoa certa para te dar algumas dicas e assim você pode tentar conquistar de vez o Oh Sehun.

— Vocês fariam isso por mim? De verdade?

— Claro que sim! Somos amigos, não somos? Podemos perfeitamente te ajudar a mudar teu _status_ com o Hunnie para namorado, porque assim a vaga de melhor amigo fica livre e eu e o Nini podemos finalmente ocupá-la! — Minseok falou com um tom divertido e dando uma pequena risada, mas parecendo realmente disposto.

— Sério que vocês vão mesmo me ajudar? — Eu nem podia acreditar nisso, os deuses só poderiam gostar muito de mim para merecer tamanho presente do Olimpo. 

— Seríssimo. Temos alguns dias até que ele volte do sítio, não é? Então vamos aproveitar esse tempo para colocarmos em prática o plano que vai te transformar no amor da vida dele! — respondeu minseok com tamanha confiança que eu realmente acreditei ser possível conseguir ser o amor da vida do meu amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Querida amiga secreta, quero pedir desculpas por não ter conseguido postar seu presente completo, mas espero poder em breve adicionar os capítulos restantes!
> 
> Obrigada por ter criado esse plot que me fez escrever e postar de fato minha primeira fanfic!
> 
> Nos vemos em breve!
> 
> Com carinho, de sua amiga secreta! 
> 
> P.S. obrigada as pessoas que chegaram até aqui, considerem-se vitoriosas por ter conseguido ler tudo isso!


End file.
